The Heart of a Mustang
by Aslan515
Summary: Modern AU. Scout and horse trainer, Merlin heads out to Montana to start a new job at the Pendragon Manor and Ranch. The ranch is the largest family owned ranch in the west. Yet upon his arrival, Merlin's excitement is dimmed when he realizes the challenges. First, he takes a disliking to the son, Arthur. But worse, he can't make head or tails of the beautiful and elusive Morgana.


**Hello! This story came about as an idea one day when I was daydreaming about Mergana (which happens a lot) while listening to some country music. I haven't read a fanfiction yet that set "Merlin" in the world of western and country! Here's to a first for everything! So this story is a Modern Alternate Universe story set on a working ranch in Montana. Let's see if I can get Merlin and Morgana to fit into their cowboy hats and boots! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Please review!**

* * *

Merlin rolled his shoulders back trying to defuse the tension that had built up in them. He shifted the cowboy hat on his head scanning the dance floor of the barn. He noted the country band up on the stage playing a Tim McGraw song. Couples were scattered across the dance floor. Merlin headed towards the bar scanning the surrounding crowd as many lounged on couches and around tables. He listened intently to stomping of cowboy boots on the wood barn floor. The barn was mostly dark, lite up by old fashioned lanterns and sparkling white Christmas lights.

"Merlin! I was wondering if you would ever get here!" A voice called to Merlin's left. Merlin looked and saw his friend Lancelot approaching him smiling. Lancelot slapped him on the back before pointing him over to a table he and a group of other people were sitting.

"Hey, yeah, sorry. I meant to be here earlier." Merlin said frustrated.

"No sweat," Lancelot replied, before turning to the people sitting around the table where he had just pushed Merlin into a seat. "Everyone, this is Merlin the friend I've been telling you so much about. He obviously likes to make an entrance as the new guy!" Lancelot said teasingly. The others laughed. Sitting at the table were three men and a young woman.

Merlin grumbled, "I would have been here on time, if I hadn't had this pompous ass give me trouble in the parking lot."

"Merlin, it amazes me that being your size, you choose to pick fights more than anyone I have ever met." Lancelot said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, well the guy deserved it. He was being a total jerk." Merlin replied.

"Welcome to Montana," the dark skinned woman replied sitting across from Merlin. "All the boys are jerks."

"Guinevere! I am shocked, you couldn't possibly be lumping me in with your definition of jerky Montana men right?" A man with a short beard and long hair smirked at the woman.

"You more than all of them, Gwaine," she replied before turning back to Merlin with a smile. "Good for you for sticking up to him."

"Well, I wouldn't say I—" Merlin began.

"Enough, boring! Merlin, I'm Gwaine." The long haired man said sticking his hand out to shake Merlin's hand. "This is Percival," he said gesturing to a tall muscular man, "Elyan," he then gestured to the dark skinned man beside him. "And of course you know his sister, the lovely, mysterious, and likes-to-play-hard-to-get Guinevere."

"Oh please," Guinevere said rolling her eyes at Gwaine. Merlin noted Lancelot's intent glaze on Guinevere as she spoke. "Call me Gwen," she said replying to Merlin with a beautiful smile. She was very pretty Merlin noted as he took in her dark blue dress and fancy grey cowgirl boots.

"Hello all," Merlin said smiling around the table, he felt himself relax forgetting the incident in the parking lot.

"Lancelot has told us a lot about you. We're very excited to see you work your magic on the ranch come Monday!" Percival said taking a drink from his cup.

"Did he now?" Merlin replied punching his friend on the arm. "It's supposed to be top secret." He said smiling when Lancelot shrugged and handed him a drink from their cooler.

"What can I say? I wanted bragging rights on you!" Lancelot said laughing. Merlin almost couldn't believe he had just moved three states away to work for the biggest private ranch in the entire west. He had been hired as both a scout and horse trainer. Merlin remembered the thought that he must be dreaming when Lancelot had put in a good word for him with Uther Pendragon the owner of The Pendragon Manor and Ranch. He had sold practically everything to move and work at the ranch full time. He'd brought his horse, Emrys, and a live-in trailer as the only belongings he had left. He was filled with anticipation and excitement over the prospect of his new life on the gigantic western ranch.

"I wanna dance!" Gwen said suddenly standing up. Her short blue dress swished flatteringly around her showing off her thin legs. "Merlin?" Merlin was in the middle of taking a sip of his drink when she stood in front of him looking expectantly, causing him to choke and cough.

"You want to dance with me?" He asked sputtering. She raised an eyebrow at him. "No way!" He said, "I do not dance."

"Since it's your first night, I'll relent, but I promise you that WILL change." She said wagging her finger in his face before turning away. "Come on Lancelot!" Gwen said grabbing Lancelot's hand before dragging him into the lineup with her. Merlin noticed the slight blush and excited smile on his friend's face. So this must be the mysterious girl who Lancelot was "trying not" to have feelings for. Clearly, his friend was failing Merlin noticed. Merlin watched the couples gather for another song. Next thing he knew Elyan informed the others he was going to ask a girl named Sefa to dance. Percival ended up on the dance floor as well with a thin brunette in a purple dress and matching boots. Merlin took another sip of his drink before turning to Gwaine.

"Aren't you going to dance?" He asked him. Merlin had the distinct impression that Gwaine was quite the lady's man. Gwaine smirked and shook his head.

"There is a way to play the game, my friend. Right now, I'm playing the mysterious and uninterested card, but all the while I'm scouting out my next victim."

"Victim? You make it sound like—" Merlin started when suddenly his jaw dropped to the floor. At that moment Merlin's attention was drawn to the corner of the room where a large private table was set up. There was a small group of people sitting around talking, but that wasn't what drew his attention. At that moment a woman was standing up from the table. She had to be, the most beautiful woman Merlin had ever seen in his life. She was tall and slim with light skin and dark brown hair. It fell down smoothly to the middle of her waist. She wore a slimming white dress with neat yellow and red flowers covering it. She wore a brown studded belt and tall brown cowgirl boots. She was laughing at something someone at the table had said as she turned and started walking in the direction of the bar beside Merlin and Gwaine. Merlin's mouth was dry as he gazed at her. He took in her perfect smile and high cheekbones. Her pale skin gave her a goddess like air as she crossed the floor. It wasn't until her stunning green-blue eyes met his that Merlin felt his heart stop. He felt uncomfortable staring, but he couldn't look away. She too, held his gaze longer than was appropriate for two strangers. Merlin felt his heart begin to race, beating wildly in his chest, as she moved closer her eyes still locked on his. Suddenly, large hand smacked across Merlin's back forcing his eyes to break contact with the woman.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Merlin said glaring at Gwaine.

"I just saved your life," Gwaine whispered in a hushed voice right as the woman walked past their table. Merlin frowned. "That," Gwaine said gesturing to the woman now standing talking to the bartender, "is Morgana Pendragon." For a moment the name didn't register. Then, _Pendragon?_ Merlin's eyes grew large. "That's right," Gwaine continued, "your boss's daughter. And though Merlin I agree that you have impeccable taste in women, don't torture yourself. That girl is about as far off limits as they get. Her father, your boss, would murder you…and I'm not exaggerating, that man has enough money to get away with murder for a look like the one you were just giving her." Merlin scowled trying to cover up his disappointment.

"I wasn't giving her a look." He replied defensively before sneaking another look at the beauty standing at the bar. _Morgana_, even her name sent a thrill through his body. He had never seen a girl so beautiful. Oh, for a little longer to not know who her father was... As she stood waiting for the bartender to make her drink she turned slightly and gave Merlin a sideways glance. Merlin had a strange fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Goodness, he was like a child with a school girl crush. Morgana tucked some dark hair behind her ear before smirking at Merlin. Merlin felt the corners of his mouth lift in a smile.

"Forget Uther," Merlin said to Gwaine standing up and walking toward Morgana. Under the twinkling light, Morgana seemed to blush at his approach. She turned her gaze away, fiddling with a napkin on the counter.

"Merlin—!" Gwaine called in warning behind him, but was suddenly cut off.

"Heading somewhere big boy?" Asked a mocking draw to Merlin's left. A group of large men had just come through the door. Merlin turned coming face to face with a muscular, tough looking man and his posse. Merlin couldn't see the man's face due to the shadow cast by his perfectly white cowboy hat on his head. Merlin blew him off annoyed.

"Nowhere that concerns you." He muttered moving to step away from the group.

"I guarantee making eyes at Morgana like that definitely concerns me." The man said. Merlin turned back as the man removed his hat. Merlin suddenly recognized the blonde hair and arrogant face of the jerk who had given him problems in the parking lot.

"You." Merlin gritted.

"Ah, the princess remembers!" The blonde jeered as his posse of men laughed.

"Get in your truck alright?" Merlin asked narrowing his eyes. The blonde's laughing eyes suddenly turned dark as he stepped up closer to Merlin.

"I bet you thought that was a funny little prank you played, didn't you? Thought you were clever did you making me look a fool?" The blonde gritted through his teeth. Merlin smiled innocently.

"I tend to find bullies don't need any help making themselves look like fools." Merlin replied, he watched the blonde's blood begin to boil as his face turned red. The blonde opened his mouth to speak when a strong, but soothing feminine voice spoke from behind Merlin.

"That's what I'm always telling him." Merlin turned and found Morgana Pendragon standing behind him looking amusedly and annoyed at the blonde.

"Stay out of this, Morgana." The blonde glared. Merlin noticed him crushing his perfect hat in a furious grip. His voice dripped with disdain as he continued, "Go back to your little friends and talk about hair and nails and whatever else it is you talk about all day."

"Leave her alone." Merlin said forcefully stepping in front of Morgana. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He felt chills run up and down his spine and he knew it wasn't because of the six men standing across from him looking ready to beat his face in.

"Who do you think you are!?" The blonde shouted shoving Merlin roughly. "I will take you out with one blow if you mess with me punk!" Merlin steadied himself on his feet laughing.

"Punk huh? That's a big word for you blondie! Did your mother teach you what it means?" Merlin said sarcastically. The next five seconds happened so quickly, but Merlin watched it as if it were in slow motion. He felt Morgana grab his arm suddenly. Merlin felt the heat of her warm grip as her voice spoke, but this time her voice rang with warning.

"Arthur—!" The next thing Merlin knew, the blonde fist was connecting with his jaw. Merlin felt his neck snap upward as he felt another punch to his gut. He winced in pain feeling blood rushing from his mouth almost as quickly as he glimpsed the hardwood floor rising up to meet his face. There was pain, a strangled cry, then blackness…

* * *

Merlin blinked back the fuzziness from his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt something cold pressed against his cheek. That was when the pain registered. It was everywhere. The back of his head was throbbing. His jaw felt like it had shattered into a million pieces as he tried to swallow. He could taste his blood on his tongue. Not to mention he felt like he'd been struck by a hammer in the stomach. Merlin shut his eyes tightly and moaned.

"You brave fool." Merlin heard an enchanting female voice say above him. He struggled to clear the cloudiness and pain away to open his eyes. He saw a shift of dark hair and pale skin. "Gwen," the voice called, "he's waking up." Merlin heard a shuffling to his left. It was only then he realized he was lying on a soft cool sofa. He closed his eyes again as the world began to spin around him.

"Arthur is asking for you," Merlin registered the voice of Lancelot's friend Guinevere. Guinevere? _Where was he?_ He wondered. _What is wrong with my head?_

"Arthur can wait for all I care." The soothing voice replied bitterly. Merlin tried to recall the familiar lilting voice above him. Among the confusion he was experiencing he had a feeling he should remember that voice.

"He'll be alright Morgana. I'll stay with him. Go. Talk to Arthur, see if you can calm him down enough and salvage Merlin's job." Gwen's voice replied kindly. _Salvage his job?_ _Morgana! _Merlin registered. The blue-green eyes; the silky dark brown hair; the breath-taking smile; his memory came flooding back as his heart began to pound harder and faster than his aching head. Merlin struggled to bring himself out of the fogginess, but the pain surrounded him forcing another groan out of him. Merlin heard a chair being slide away from him and only then did he feel a coolness on his forehead as it was removed. _Don't go!_ Merlin wanted to cry out, but couldn't. He heard the two women move away from where he was lying. He heard quiet feminine whispers then the soft opening and shutting of a door. Slowly he was able to open his eyes again. The fuzziness cleared from his eyes and he found himself looking up into the compassionate face of Gwen.

"Hey there," She said turning her face to get a better look at him. "I've seen Arthur do worse." She told him smiling as Merlin groaned again. "How are you feeling Merlin?" Merlin just shook his head, but stopped quickly when he realized that it sent the room spinning. He tried to flex his jaw and cringed at the soreness.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely raising his head.

"Easy, easy." Gwen said gently, "Gauis said you might have a concussion."

"Gauis?" Merlin mumbled as Gwen propped a pillow under his head and handed him a glass of water, "thanks." Gwen nodded.

"Gauis is the Pendragon's family doctor. Morgana called him."

Merlin groaned, "Morgana? She must think I'm an idiot." He covered face with his hands.

"She does," Gwen answered happily, "but you're also kind of her hero." She laughed.

Merlin looked at her quizzically, "her hero?" He asked.

Gwen nodded, "no one has ever stood up to Arthur Pendragon. In fact, Morgana is the only one who really knows how to deal with her brother's temper."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "Her _brother_?" Gwen laughed again and nodded. Merlin groaned, here he was thinking he was defending Morgana against a conceited jerk and he was nothing more than an overprotective brother. An overprotective brother who could get him fired. "You've got to be kidding me," Merlin sighed.

"You were very brave, Merlin," Gwen continued. "Arthur is a bully and everyone was really impressed by your courage in standing up to him." She said comfortingly.

"More like stupidity. I'm going to lose my job." He agonized.

"Morgana just went to talk to Arthur, she knows how Arthur is. She even more knows that you were merely standing up for her. It'll be fine. I'd just recommend you avoid Arthur for the time being. We wouldn't want any more bruises on that handsome face of yours," Gwen teased. Merlin appreciated the help, but all he could imagine was what Morgana must think of him. Now she had to salvage his job from the wrath of her arrogant, conceited brother. Merlin felt overwhelmed by misery. _Maybe coming out here wasn't the best idea_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, the door opened and Merlin's heart leapt at the thought of finally meeting Morgana. To his combined disappointment and relief, knowing he'd rather not meet her while he was lying on a couch in pain, it was Lancelot.

"Hey man," Lancelot greeted him before throwing Gwen a winning smile, "thanks for keeping an eye on him, Gwen. You're wonderful" She nodded and Merlin noticed a slight blush creep up her cheeks. She stood and Lancelot sat down on the stool beside the couch. "How you feeling?"

"Miserable," Merlin muttered. "I'm to be the laughing stock of this entire town."

"Laughing stock? No way! You're a champ Merlin! Everyone's going to be talking about this for weeks. You were awesome man! A little risky and idiotic, yeah, but I've seen guys do a lot crazier things to get a girl's attention." He laughed.

"I wasn't trying—" Merlin began.

"Save it." Lancelot replied cutting him off. "There is no denying it. Anyways, we're cool. Arthur is a good guy, but he's protective and has a temper. You're fine though. I'm taking you out to the ranch tonight. We'll get you settled in and you'll start work on Monday. That gives you a day and a half to figure out how to apologize to Arthur and get your mind off Morgana. Sound good?"

"Apologize!? For what the guy's a creep!" Merlin flushed angrily.

"He really isn't a bad guy, Merlin. Give him a chance; he's got a lot on his plate."

"I can't believe you're defending him. I said nothing that called for a hit. It's just a shame I didn't get one in myself."

"No, it's a miracle." Lancelot continued. "He would have creamed you, my friend. I'm surprised he didn't, you bringing up his mom and everything."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Merlin retorted sharply. Quickly he remembered Morgana's hand on his arm the moment he had spoken of Arthur's mother. Was that what had set the blonde off so quickly? Had Morgana tried to warn him?

"Another story for another day, Merlin," Lancelot smiled standing up. "Come on, it's late, we need to get you moved in. You're going to have your work cut out for you coming into this job that's all I can say." He laughed. Merlin slowly rolled off the couch. His body was aching and his head still throbbed, but he followed Lancelot out of the back room. The bar was almost empty when they came back through. People stared and whispered as he and Lancelot passed by. What was the big deal? What had happened so out of the ordinary? Merlin recapped the night. He had just moved to a new town, seen the most beautiful girl in his life, gotten knocked out by her ass of a brother who just happened to be the son of his new boss. Goodness gracious, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
